1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for estimating the occurrence distribution of unascertained water and, more particularly, to a device and method for estimating the occurrence distribution of unascertained water, which estimate the occurrence distribution of unascertained water flowing into a sewer, and a recording medium.